<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hunted by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109871">The Hunted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Attempted Kidnapping, Multi, Reader is a D&amp;D-style sorceror, Reader's gender is not specified, Swapfell Sans (Undertale), meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans, a noble outlaw, wants to capture you and hold you for ransom; but when the two of you find out that you’re actually a sorcerer, he makes a slight change of plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kosmicdragon said: "82: I don't know that I'm a magical being (witch/warlock/etc.) and you're the asshole who tries to kill me BUT I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON SO CARE TO EXPLAIN FIRST" with SF Sans as the hunter? Ty!! 💚💜</p>
<p>This Meet Ugly is set in <a href="https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/">anneimaginesundertale’s</a> <a href="https://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com/post/616237035834015744/fairy-tale-rp">Fairy tale AU</a>! Go check her out :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans dropped to a lower, more sturdy branch in the tree. This was supposed to be a two-person job (just in case things went awry), but Papyrus had to go help that faerie with an emergency, and Sans had already assigned everyone else to other duties. He sniffed. It didn’t matter. Even without any help, kidnapping you should be a fairly easy task.</p>
<p>You came from a noble family, one that many considered to be a pillar of Eiluned. Sans usually stuck to theft and left the ransoming business to the group of bandits in Eirawen, but his people had suffered long enough. Something needed to change. If this is what it took to get his message across to his enemies, so be it. A part of this was your fault for being such an easy target, anyway. Everyday on your way home, you passed through the very forest he’d set his hideout in. He wondered if you’d heard the rumors. Surely, you wouldn’t be stepping foot in this place if you’d heard stories about his band of outlaws.</p>
<p>Maybe you just didn’t care. Maybe you believed you were untouchable.</p>
<p>Sans knew how that felt. Before the last of monster nobility was exiled, he knew exactly how it felt to be at the top. His fall had been inevitable, but the staggering bounty currently on his skull was the king’s special punishment for speaking up about the poor treatment of the commoners. </p>
<p>Hah! Like that could stop him.</p>
<p>The sound of leaves crunching made him refocus on the task at hand. You’d arrived. Sans watched you closely. You were alone, and you didn’t seem to be armed. Excellent. Once you’d gotten close enough, he swung down from his branch and pointed a sharp bone at you. “HALT!” he ordered.</p>
<p>You took one look at him and bolted.</p>
<p>Sans rolled his eyelights. The cat and mouse game had gotten old a long time ago. He turned your soul blue and dragged you back to him. This had been a fairly easy task after all, he thought as his phalanges wrapped around your neck. </p>
<p>That is, until the ground started to shake. </p>
<p>He tried to ignore it at first, but when a crack began to split open beneath his feet, he lost his balance and you escaped his grasp. An earthquake? In all his years of enduring Eiluned’s horrible climate, Sans had never experienced an earthquake before. He didn’t have time to dwell on that, though. His target was getting away. </p>
<p>As he tore through the forest after you, he noticed that wherever you went, the tremors and fissures followed. Odd. Perhaps someone had placed a curse on you. Regardless of what was causing the earthquake, he had to stop you before you stumbled into his camp. If the earthquake didn’t leave them vulnerable, you returning home and sending an army to hunt them down surely would. He’d kill you before he’d ever give you the chance to make any of that happen. </p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Sans finally caught up with you, turned your soul blue again, and promptly slammed you down into the ground. He was on top of you before you could get up, pinning your arms behind your back with one hand and pressing the side of your face into the dirt with his other hand. “STAY DOWN!” he barked. </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on?!” you cried. Sans realized that your eyes were glowing, and they only got brighter as another tremor shook the ground. </p>
<p>He stopped.</p>
<p>Were<em> you</em> controlling the earthquake?</p>
<p>Hastily, he took his hand off your head and yanked your soul out. You yelped at the sensation. He ignored you. Even though you weren’t baring your entire soul to him, he could tell that a part of you wasn’t entirely human. It was… dragon. You were a human with wild, unpredictable magic and dragon blood in their veins.</p>
<p>That wasn’t right. You weren’t a human. You were a <em>sorcerer.</em></p>
<p>No. That wasn’t right either. How could you be a sorcerer and still be accepted as a noble? Eiluned was notorious for hating anyone who wasn’t human, and sorcerer magic was usually passed down in a bloodline. Your entire family should be in exile just like he is, unless…</p>
<p>He let your soul drift back to your chest. The earthquake had quelled by now, but he made sure to keep his voice calm and low while your magic settled. “ARE YOU AWARE THAT YOU’RE A SORCERER?”</p>
<p>“What?!” you sputtered. “I’m not a sorcerer!”</p>
<p>“YOU CAN’T SAY THAT AND EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE YOU WHEN I JUST WATCHED YOU WRECK A FOREST WITH AN EARTHQUAKE.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t do any of that, I swear!”</p>
<p>“I’M QUITE SURE YOU DID. YOUR EYES ARE EVEN GLOWING.” He put his hand in front of your eyes so you could see the light shining on his bones. “SEE?”</p>
<p>You didn’t say anything for a long time. Sans was about to ask you if you’d fallen asleep with your eyes open when you finally whispered, “I’m… I’m not a sorcerer…”</p>
<p>“I’M QUITE SURE YOU ARE. IT’S LIKELY THAT YOUR PARENTS ARE SORCERERS AS WELL.”</p>
<p>“That’s not possible! I-If anyone knew, we’d be in—”</p>
<p>“EXILE? CORRECT. IN REALITY, YOU’RE ABOUT AS WELCOME IN EILUNED AS I AM.”</p>
<p>“As welcome as you are?” Sans could see the gears turning in your head. “Wait… <em>You’re</em> Sans?”</p>
<p>“TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH.” He carefully released you and stood up. “I’M SURPRISED THAT YOU DARE TO PASS THROUGH THIS FOREST KNOWING WHO I AM.”</p>
<p>You sat up, eyeing him warily. “I didn’t think you operated this far out.”</p>
<p>“AND I DIDN’T THINK YOU WERE A SORCERER, BUT HERE WE ARE. DOES YOUR FAMILY KNOW?”</p>
<p>“Well…” You heaved a sigh. “When I was little, my parents—”</p>
<p>Sans held up his hand. “I’M NOT HERE TO LISTEN TO WHATEVER TRAGIC BACKSTORY YOU’VE GOT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH.”</p>
<p>“I was just gonna say that the closest thing I can think of was them telling me that Eiluned isn’t any place for a magic user! They never said anything about us being sorcerers. Asshole…”</p>
<p>“I SEE.” Sans would look into your family later. Right now, he needed to decide what to do with you. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to your feet. “THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE PART WHERE I WHISK YOU AWAY AND RANSOM YOU BACK TO YOUR FAMILY LATER… BUT I’D BE A FOOL TO LET A MAGICAL POWERHOUSE GO.”</p>
<p>“So you’re making me your slave,” you said quietly. “Is that it?”</p>
<p>“IT DEPENDS ON HOW YOU SEE IT,” Sans said matter-of-factly. “I DON’T MEAN TO BE CLICHE, BUT WE’RE NOT SO DIFFERENT, YOU AND I. WE SHOULD BE FIGHTING TOGETHER, NOT AGAINST EACH OTHER. OUR KINGDOM SHUNS US BOTH.”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>shunned!”</em></p>
<p>“NOT YET. I MAY BE LIVING WITH A PRICE ON MY SKULL, BUT I’M NOT THE ONE WHO HAS TO DEAL WITH THE RISK OF MY MAGIC SPILLING OUT AND BURNING MY ENTIRE CASTLE DOWN TO THE GROUND. SORCERER MAGIC DOESN’T LIKE TO STAY QUIET. WITH HOW LONG IT’S REMAINED DORMANT INSIDE YOU, I’D BET THAT IT’S JUST BEGGING TO BE WIELDED.” Sans pulled you closer to him and lowered his voice to a rumble. “HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY RETURN HOME KNOWING ALL THAT?”</p>
<p>You leaned as far away from him as you could. “Stop trying to get into my head!”</p>
<p>“BECAUSE IT’S WORKING, ISN’T IT? IF ANYONE WERE TO FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR TRUE IDENTITY, YOU AND YOUR FAMILY WOULD LOSE EVERYTHING. JOIN ME, AND WE CAN BUILD A FUTURE WHERE PEOPLE LIKE US ARE ACCEPTED.”</p>
<p>“I’m all for that kind of future, but this isn’t my fight.” Your expression turned slightly hopeful. “Have you considered what might happen if you take me on your team? Not only will people be searching for me, but you’ll have to deal with the possibility of my magic destroying your entire base and killing everyone.”</p>
<p>“THOSE ARE RISKS THAT I’M WILLING TO TAKE,” Sans said and reveled in the way you visibly deflated. “IT’S NOTHING WE CAN’T OVERCOME WITH PERSEVERANCE AND TRAINING. PLUS, I THINK YOU’LL COME TO COOPERATE WITH US WILLINGLY BY THE TIME WE PUT OUR PLAN IN MOTION.”</p>
<p>You narrowed your eyes at him. “And what part are you making me play in your plan?”</p>
<p>Sans grinned. “YOU, MY DEAR SORCERER, ARE GOING TO HELP US PUT A NEW KING ON THE THRONE.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IVE WANTED TO WRITE A VILLAIN MONOLOGUE FOR SO LONG!! black is the perfect calculating villain!! (okay hes not exactly a villain BUT STILL)</p>
<p>(Find me and my other works on <a href="https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>